


El Primer baile

by peste21



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, mucho fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hinata tiene problemas para adaptarse a su nueva realidad tras la terminación del 4a guerra, mientras que el silencio se transforma en una constante en su vida. Por esta razón, Naruto se esforzará al máximo por brindarle su ayuda, aunque no logre entenderla. [fluff :D]





	El Primer baile

El primer baile

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto respiró hondo mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Su pueblo aún conservaba aquel olor a pintura fresca y a madera cruda que tenía desde su batalla contra Pein, ya que la reconstrucción aún estaba en marcha. Era curioso, pero su aldea era la prueba viviente de que el mundo podía terminar y renacer en un mismo día. A pesar del apocalipsis, el mundo seguía en su orbita, Ichiraku seguía siendo el mejor restaurante del universo, y él aún era Naruto Uzumaki, un ninja algo estúpido, que sin lugar a dudas, llegaría a ser Hokague.

– Hola Naruto– lo saludó una chica desconocida.

– Hola – respondió Naruto. Él no tenía la menor idea de quien era ella, pero no quería parecer grosero.

Era más que conocido por todos que Naruto nunca fue exactamente querido, por lo que otro aspecto de su vida que había cambiado desde la finalización de su batalla contra Pein había sido la forma en que lo percibían los demás aldeanos. Pero, las cosas se habían salido de control desde la finalización de la guerra. Nada lo hubiera preparado para el nivel de fanatismo que experimentaba día tras día.

Desde todos los rincones del país gran cantidad de turistas invadían Konoha para conocerlo. Sin embargo, Naruto no era estúpido, al menos no de la forma en qué todos hubieran querido creer. Él sabía que la paz era un concepto algo elusivo. La paz de Nagato y Jiraiya no sería fácil de conseguir, mucho menos en una sociedad como la del mundo ninja, en la que había gran cantidad de sujetos como él, que no habían conocido otra cosa más que la guerra.

Naruto sabía que para lograr su sueño, y el de muchos que vivieron antes de él, tendría que hacer lo impensable: terminar con el mundo shinobi. Lo dicho, el mundo podría terminar y renacer en un mismo día, y aún así, quedarías cosas bellas para apreciar.

– Hinata– llamó Naruto al tiempo que descubría a su amiga aproximarse a la vidriera de una tienda de ropa. Hinata permaneció en silencio, pero le regaló una mirada cargada de sorpresa.

– Hola, Hinata– repitió Naruto caminando un poco más rápido. Por un breve momento, ella le recordó a un conejo asustado, pero su expresión no tardó en convertirse en una pétrea sonrisa.

– Hola Naruto- Kun – A Naruto le asustaba esta nueva y fría Hinata que había nacido desde la guerra. Él sabía que había algo diferente en ella, algo extraño, el problema era que aún no podía determinar qué .

– ¿Estás haciendo compras? – preguntó alegremente Naruto mientras observaba la vidriera del almacén. – Ese vestido es bonito, deberías probártelo.

Naruto no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo cierto era que él no sabía nada acerca de vestidos. Debía parecer ridículo. Hinata debió pensar lo mismo, ya que dejó salir una ligera sonrisa.

– Gracias por tu consejo Naruto- Kun, pero no busco un vestido, quiero un regalo para mi hermana – contestó Hinata en su suave y amable voz.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte?– preguntó Naruto, quien realmente sentía que quería pasar aquella tarde soleada en compañía de la tranquila presencia de Hinata Hyuga.

– Por su puesto– respondió ella con esa amable y gélida sonrisa.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo qué estás buscando para tu hermana?– preguntó Naruto, desesperado por lograr acercarse a ella.

– No lo sé– respondió Hinata– estaba pensando en un perfume o algún accesorio, pero papá no ve con buenos ojos aquellos objetos, así que pensé comprarle un set de shuriken o algo así– respondió. Hinata no parecía muy enfocada en su conversación, se veía distraída y silenciosa.

– Para ser honesto, creo que perderías tu dinero, Hinata. Los shuriken no le serán de ninguna utilidad considerando los tiempos que corren– opinó Naruto. Hinata lo observó fijamente y le regalo una sonrisa, era el primer gesto honesto que le brindaba durante aquella tarde.

– Creo que tienes la razón. Le regalaré un oso de felpa, a ella le encantan– contestó Hinata.

– Aún es una niña– dijo Naruto.

– Tan sólo tiene catorce años. Aún adora ese tipo de cosas, y yo no quiero obligarle a que lo deje de hacer– suspiró Hinata.

– Por su puesto que no – asintió Naruto contento, ya que finalmente logró establecer un verdadero contacto con Hinata.

De repente, Naruto notó que Hinata observaba una vidriera diferente. Se trataba de una tienda adornada con todo tipo de elementos de escritura, papel, cuadernos e incluso plumas costosas.

– ¿Qué tal una pluma? – preguntó Naruto intrigado. – ¿le gustan las plumas?

– Creo que sí, pero pensaba en comprarme algo así– dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba al mostrador y le enseñaba una fina libreta forrada en cuero negro. Naruto la observó. La libreta se veía justo como el tipo de cosas que le gustaban a los Hyuga, conservadora, seria, elegante y muy cara. Era completamente diferente a lo que Naruto hubiera escogido, a él le gustaban los personajes animados, como las ranas, o tal vez, hubiera elegido algo con una frase tonta como: “sin ramen no hay vida”, justo como la que tenía el poster que colgaba en la pared de su habitación.

– Es una tontería– dijo Hinata negando suavemente, mientras se daba la vuelta en la dirección contraria.

– Hey, Hinata– la llamó Naruto mientras caminaba tras ella.

Él sintió que la breve chispa de alegría que vio en su rostro, murió tan rápido como había nacido.

– Tengo que volver al complejo Hyuga– dijo Hinata amablemente – Muchas gracias por tu compañía.

– N-no hay de qué– contestó Naruto quien aún no entendía qué había hecho mal.

– Adiós.

– Adiós.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se odió a sí misma mientras que seguía su camino hacía el complejo Hyuga. No entendía que le sucedía. Desde la muerte de Neji el mundo parecía haber perdido su color. Los días pasaban en una sucesión de imágenes sin sentido, ni siquiera la sonrisa más brillante de Naruto la hacía sentir mejor.

La culpa le ardía en el pecho. Después de todo, ella sentía que debía estar agradecida, pues se encontraba entre las pocas afortunadas que no habían muerto en la guerra. Todo lo que alguna vez hubiera soñado se estaba haciendo realidad: Naruto finalmente la notaba, su padre finalmente parecía sentir algo menos que desdén por ella, y su familia finalmente la respetaba. Pero, a pesar de todo, ella no se sentía feliz.

– _Sería un crimen ser feliz mientras que él no puede serlo_– pensó Hinata sarcásticamente.

No tenía derecho a sentirse tan triste, y aún así, lo hacía. El mundo tenía un feo color, y ella escasamente sentía ganas de levantarse en las mañanas. De repente, Hinata se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en medio de una multitud, justo en frente de la torre Hokague.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Hinata a un ninja que apenas conocía.

– Representantes del señor feudal visitarán Konoha – respondió el sujeto con voz grave.

Aquel ninja le había dejado claro que comprendía la gravedad de aquella situación. Desde la finalización de la guerra, Hiashi había insistido en mantenerla al día de los asuntos de gobierno de la aldea y del Clan. Hinata entendía a la perfección que esto sólo era una consecuencia de la falta de Neji, no obstante, ella sabía que tenía talento natural para aquellos asuntos diplomáticos, por lo que podía decir que estaba haciendo un buen papel.

Puede que el mundo shinobi hubiese alcanzado la paz. Pero, una alianza entre las cinco grandes aldeas era una fuerza demasiado poderosa cómo para que los señores feudales de los respectivos países decidieran ignorarla. Hinata había escuchado gran cantidad de rumores de acerca de recortes de presupuesto a las aldeas. Si las cosas seguían por ese camino, muy pronto su estilo de vida no sería sostenible.

– Los ninjas son inútiles en tiempos de paz – comentó Hiashi en cuanto Hinata le contó las noticias.

– Supongo que el sexto se esmerará para complacer a nuestros invitados – Continuó Hiashi mientras voces inquietas comenzaban a sonar suavemente alrededor del salón.

Hinata asintió, pero decidió permanecer en silencio. Ella no podía imaginarse a Kakashi tratando de complacer a ricos diplomáticos de la capital, era imposible. Sin embargo, aquellos difíciles tiempos requerían medidas desesperadas, y esto era algo que el sexto Hokague también sabía.

– Uzumaki- san será un gran elemento – opinó uno de los miembros del concejo– no hay nada que impresione más que una buena historia en un empaque interesante, y él tiene los dos.

Hinata comprendió de inmediato. Naruto era la perfecta figura mediática. Un héroe de guerra con una historia trágica y una personalidad magnética era imposible de ignorar. A pesar de ello, Hinata no pudo evitar preocuparse por él, no quería que se viera involucrado en problemas que no se encontraba preparado para asumir.

– Hinata– dijo Hiashi en voz baja mientras la conversación alrededor suyo continuaba – ¿Qué te sucede?

– No he dormido bien, señor– respondió Hinata avergonzada.

– Eso es claro– asintió Hiashi– no dejes que nadie lo note, ya encontraremos la manera de solucionar tu problema.

Hinata no contestó, tan sólo permaneció en silencio mientras veía la reunión avanzar. Puede que su rostro se hubiese visto pacifico, pero sus emociones eran un mar revuelto. No podía creer que se estuviera poniendo en ridículo en frente de todos. Hinata había batallado en contra de sí misma para lograr esconder sus emociones, pues ella no tenía más derecho que cualquiera de los presentes de sentir aquella aplastante tristeza.

Todos habían peleado en la guerra, todos habían perdido a alguien, un hijo, un hermano, un primo, un amigo. Ella no era especial. Aquel dolor la hacía sentir más débil de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente encima de su cama. Él se encontraba exhausto, pues había pasado toda la tarde con el sastre encargado de confeccionar los uniformes shinobi de la aldea.

Él sabía que eventualmente les darían una dotación nueva a todos los ninjas activos, pero el nivel de atención que recibía era simplemente absurdo. Naruto estaba comenzando a pensar que no era nada más que una especie de mascota publicitaria de la alianza shinobi, y aquello lo estaba exasperando.

De repente, Naruto recordó que ya había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que hablara con Hinata Hyuuga. Él no entendía la razón, pero últimamente sus pensamientos volaban hacía ella sin ningún control. A decir verdad, nunca le había dirigido la mayor atención, pero, después de lo que vivieron en la guerra, le era imposible no sentirse unido a ella.

– _Ella me dijo que me amaba_ – Pensó Naruto – _probablemente fue sólo el calor del momento, un simple error_– concluyó. Después de todo, ella nunca se había comportado de una manera tan fría como en los últimos días, pero lo qué más lo frustraba era que él era el único que parecía notarlo.

– Ella se encuentra bien, déjala en paz– le respondió Kiba durante una tarde de ramen en Ichiraku. – creo que tiene problemas para dormir desde la guerra, pero, ¿quién no los tiene hoy en día?.

Naruto sabía que Kiba estaba en lo cierto. Todos habían quedado algo rotos desde la guerra, y Hinata no era la excepción.

– No quiero que Hinata se sienta mal– se defendió Naruto.

– Cierra la boca – contestó Kiba con rudeza – a ti no te importa Hinata, tan sólo tienes el ego herido porque ella tiene demasiados problemas para dedicarte toda la atención que crees que te mereces.

Naruto aún conservaba las marcas en sus nudillos ocasionadas por el puñetazo que le asestó a Kiba. Él recordó claramente la forma violenta en que lo arrinconó contra la pared y lo golpeó en la mandíbula. Puede que su reacción hubiera sido desproporcionada, pero aquel insulto tocó fibras sensibles en su cerebro.

O tal vez, Kiba tuviere razón. Puede que Hinata hubiera dejado de amarlo. Él no sabía la respuesta, y se moría por encontrarla, quería acercarse a ella, atraer nuevamente la luz a sus ojos sin vida.

– Naruto– llamó una persona al otro lado de la puerta de su pequeño apartamento, mientras tocaba el timbre con fuerza.

– Ya voy, ya voy– repitió Naruto mientras calzaba sus sandalias. Él sabía que su aspecto no era el mejor, pero no le importaba, quien quisiera verlo tendría que soportarlo de aquella manera.

– Kakashi quiere verte– dijo Genma sin siquiera saludarlo. El ninja nunca había sido grosero, parecía que tenía prisa.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Naruto.

– No realmente – contestó Genma – te necesitan, y rápido.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, y salió de su apartamento hacía la torre Hokague, mientras saltaba sobre los tejados de la villa, se dio cuenta de que la ciudad se encontraba completamente militarizada. Los mejores ninjas de la aldea se encontraban en pleno servicio. Todos parecían estar trabajado, menos él.

Naruto entró en la torre, mientras que varios de los ninjas que la vigilaban le regalaban miradas reprobatorias.

– ¿No tenías algo mejor en tu armario, Naruto?– preguntó Iruka molesto mientras que le indicaba que lo siguiera hacía la salón donde los clanes solían reunirse. – Pensé que te habían dado nuevos uniformes.

– Si, pero que tiene… – comenzó Naruto, quien no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue empujado sin mayor ceremonia hacía el interior de la sala.

Naruto sintió que se sonrojaba al darse cuenta que varios pares de ojos lo miraban de manera reprobatoria. Fue entonces, que él recordó que el Daimyo llegaría durante aquella tarde a la aldea de la Hoja.

– _Mierda_– pensó Naruto. No entendía cómo había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para olvidar algo tan importante. ¿Porqué Genma no le había prevenido?. Él sabía que se veía ridículo. Con su camiseta amarilla raída, sus shorts naranja remendados, y sus sandalias de verano. Debía verse como una especie de vago, no cómo el héroe que había salvado al mundo ninja.

– Naruto- san– es todo un placer conocerlo – dijo animadamente el Daimyo quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Naruto hizo una profunda reverencia.

– Es igualmente un placer conocerlo, Daimyo-sama– dijo Naruto agitado. – no esperaba que hubiera una reunión esta tarde, yo no…

– Naruto– lo interrumpió Kakashi – pasa, siéntate. – dijo mientras le enseñaba una silla junto a la suya.

Naruto había aprendido a leer las reacciones de su antiguo maestro. Él sabía que estaba en aprietos, y que ahora lo más conveniente era permanecer callado. Silenciosamente, tomó asiento junto a Kakashi.

Todos los lideres de los grandes clanes se encontraban presentes. Sin embargo, Naruto se sintió aún más vergüenza en cuanto vio a sus compañeros de generación en compañía de sus padres, todos lucían tan elegantes y dispuestos. Él era el único que no tenía idea de que la reunión se llevaría a cabo aquella tarde.

La vergüenza hizo que sus mejillas ardieran. ¿Cómo podría algún día siquiera pensar en ser un Hokague si ni siquiera podía hacer algo tan sencillo como esto?. Naruto se sintió ligeramente aliviado cuando notó que ya nadie reparaba en su presencia, lo que le permitió analizar a cada uno de los presentes.

Por su puesto, sus ojos traicioneros sólo querían observarla a ella. Él no entendía que le estaba haciendo Hinata Hyuga, pero ninguna chica había tenido aquel efecto en él, ni siquiera Sakura-chan. Naruto trató de encontrar un nombre para aquellos sentimientos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

– Daimyo- sama, no podemos recortar aún más gastos, es imposible para la aldea de la hoja seguir así– dijo Kakashi.

Naruto alejó si atención de Hinata Hyuga y regresó a la importante reunión que se suponía debía estar escuchando.

– Si es imposible para la hoja seguir así, entonces deberían comenzar a diversificar actividades– opinó el Daimyo.

– En nuestra aldea somos soldados, no comerciantes o artesanos– opinó alguien en la sala.

– Kakashi-san, miembros de los Clanes – comenzó nuevamente el Daimyo – el país del fuego no puede seguir costeando un ejercito tan caro, en especial, cuando ya no existen conflictos lo suficientemente importantes cómo para que amerite gastar todo aquel dinero de impuestos en Konoha.

– Debe existir otra actividad en la que puedan concentrar su atención – continuó el señor feudal– he escuchado que muchos de ustedes ya practican el comercio para sobrevivir. Por ejemplo, mis reportes dicen que el clan Yamanaka se ha dedicado durante décadas al comercio de flores, o que los Hyuga, también tienen negocios por fuera de la aldea.

Naruto observó detenidamente a Hiashi y a su hija. Si ambos se encontraban incomodos, ellos eran muy buenos para disimularlo. Él nunca se habría imaginado que los Hyuga fueran algo más que shinobis. Sin embargo, pensándolo mejor, era inocente de su parte nunca haber contemplado esta posibilidad, después de todo, siempre fue evidente que Neji y Hinata venían de una familia con dinero.

Los Hyuga eran ricos, mucho más que cualquier otra familia en el pueblo. No existía forma alguna de que aquella fortuna proviniera solamente de sus ganancias en misiones como shinobi. Era irónico, pero, de alguna extraña manera, aquella familia podría ser los que mejor se adaptaran a los cambios por venir.

Naruto volvió a dirigir su mirada a Hinata. ¿Por qué lo seguía haciendo?. Si ella llegaba a darse cuenta, se molestaría. Él sabía a la perfección que ella no disfrutaba que se la mirase por largos periodos de tiempo. Cuando eran niños, Hinata siempre parecía rehuir a su mirada, por lo que él estaba seguro de que no apreciaría su atención.

– Mas educación, eso es lo que esta aldea necesita– dijo uno de los asesores del Daimyo.

– Ya tenemos una academia ninja – respondió uno de los miembros del consejo.

– Educación útil para las necesidades de esta nueva era– continuó el asesor.

Naruto quiso tener argumentos para discutir, pero no logró encontrar ninguno. Lo cierto era que un mundo en paz no tenía necesidad alguna de shinobis con la fuerza de semidioses, de jutsus que pudieran atraer la oscuridad eterna, o de criaturas milenarias de varias colas que podrían acabar con ellos en un suspiro.

El mundo necesitaba seguir adelante, y sobre todo, necesitaba paz. Naruto no era ciego, y hasta él podía entender que la visión de Nagato u de Jiraya no incluían sujetos como él y como Sasuke. Personas que no tenían otro talento más que una fuerza sobre humana.

Nuevamente, su mirada se dirigió a Hinata, sin otro propósito diferente que disfrutar de su calmada presencia y su lindo rostro. Naruto se alarmó al ver que esta vez ella le devolvía la mirada. Sin embargo, ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Al ver esto, sus labios se contrajeron casi involuntariamente, devolviéndole el gesto.

– No es momento de coquetear, presta atención– dijo Kakashi mientras le asestaba un fuerte golpe en las costillas con su codo.

– Yo no estaba… – murmuró Naruto, quien no se atrevió a continuar la frase. Era claro que Kakashi había dejado de escucharlo desde hacía tiempo.

– La capital sigue financiando sus guerras y sus excesos, mientras que los shinobis desatan despliegan el infierno sobre los ciudadanos comunes que no tienen interés alguno en un conflicto de esta naturaleza – opinó uno de los asesores del Señor Feudal.

Naruto no supo como pudo permanecer callado ante semejante provocación. La guerra no había sido un asunto enteramente de shinobis. – _¿Realmente no lo fue?_– preguntó una voz sarcástica en su cabeza. Esta vez no se trataba de Kurama. Naruto sabía a la perfección que aquella guerra era un conflicto de ninjas contra ninjas.

A pesar de lo anterior, su orgullo herido quería obligarlo a hacer una escena. Deseaba ponerse de pié y gritarles lo equivocados que se encontraban, pero no se atrevió, pues una parte de él hallaba la razón.

– Hokage- sama – inició otro de los asesores del Señor Feudal – no cuestionamos la lealtad de los shinobis de la aldea de la hoja, pero solicitamos que entiendan nuestro punto – pidió el sujeto, mientras que los presentes guardaban silencio.

– No podemos seguir permitiendo este tipo de conflictos devastadores, miles de vidas civiles y shinobis fueron perdidas, y sobre todo, son demasiado caros. – dijo– los señores feudales de las otras naciones hemos acordado una reducción en nuestras fuerzas shinobis.

Naruto contuvo la respiración mientras que un sin fin de murmullos llenaba el recinto. Él levantó su mirada y vio a Hyashi Hyuga murmurarle suavemente a su hija. Si existía alguien infeliz con todo este cambio sería la cabeza del clan Hyuga. Era un hecho conocido que el ninja era muy tradicionalista.

– Honorable consejero– inició Kakashi quien claramente estaba luchando por conservar el control– disminuir nuestras fuerzas de ataque sería una locura, la última guerra fue hace tan sólo unos meses.

– Se supone que su guerra ya ha finalizado– dijo uno de los consejeros, cuya voz retumbó por cada uno de los rincones del salón. – se supone que se ha declarado la paz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Lo cierto es que la guerra no había terminado. En el mundo Shinobi la guerra nunca terminaba. Era parte de su naturaleza, sin ella, la simple existencia de los ninjas no tenía sentido.

Lentamente, ella levantó su mirada hacía Naruto. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Hinata presentía que él entendía mucho mejor aquel asunto de lo que parecía. Un golpe de tristeza la invadió, le pasaba cada cierto tiempo desde la finalización de la guerra. Hinata lo sabía, podía sentirlo, estaban a puertas de una nueva era en la que su existencia ya no tendría sentido.

A pesar de todo, la reunión terminó con una nota ligeramente más alegre. Un festival se llevaría a cabo en la Aldea, y todo correría por cuenta del señor feudal. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar sarcásticamente que era lo mínimo que podían hacer, luego que le hubiera dicho a un pueblo milenario como el suyo, que les quitaría su tradicional forma de vida.

Al finalizar la tarde, Hinata subió la colina de camino al cementerio, mientras que los girasoles recién comprados dejaban un rastro de gotas de agua en el camino. Ella sabía que visitar con aquella regularidad a Neji no era sano, pero que más daba, era lo más cercano podría estar junto a él.

La tumba de su primo no era muy diferente a los cientos de nuevas lápidas que inundaban el paisaje. En Konoha nada crecía tan rápido como el cementerio. Hinata se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas mientras permanecía en silencio. Ella nunca había sido una persona de grandes amistades, apreciaba a los demás miembros de los 12 de Konoha, y quería mucho a sus dos compañeros de equipo, pero nadie llegaría a comprenderla como lo hacía Neji.

Lo que ambos compartían estaba más allá de la simple amistad, o la familiaridad. Neji sabía exactamente lo que significaba crecer en la familia Hyuga, siendo el foco de expectativas que nunca podría cumplir, y viéndose obligado por tradiciones tiránicas y algo crueles. Ni siquiera su hermana Hanabi podría llegar a este grado de entendimiento.

Hinata permaneció en silencio. Después de todo, Neji nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras, todo lo contrario, los dos podían pasar mañanas enteras en un cómodo silencio que a menudo era mucho más elocuente que grandes conversaciones. Después, ella tomó sus girasoles y los colocó en el florero frente a la tumba de su primo.

Ella hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas, hubiera querido contarle acerca de la reunión de aquella tarde, de cómo la paz finalmente parecía llegar al mundo shinobi, y de cómo esto era una antesala al gran cambio que se avecinaba. Ella sabía que a él no le gustaría este cambio, en principio, pero eventualmente se hubiera adaptado. Después de todo, Neji no tenía una naturaleza violenta, era competitivo, y había quienes lo catalogarían de arrogante, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él podría ser feliz en aquel nuevo mundo.

Desafortunadamente, Hinata nunca podría averiguarlo con certeza, ya que él había dado su vida justo para que ella pudiera disfrutar de aquella nueva era que se avecinaba, y esto era lo que más le dolía. De repente, una extraña corriente de aire le hizo percatarse de que ya no se encontraba sola.

Hinata activó su Byakugan silenciosamente, e inspeccionó el lugar sin moverse de su puesto. Naruto la observaba. Aquello no era nuevo, había notado su presencia en repetidas oportunidades. Él la miraba a la distancia, pero nunca le hablaba. Hinata sabía que él estaba preocupado por ella, que había percibido un cambio en su humor, pero ella no podía hacer nada para complacerlo, simplemente, aquella extraña tristeza era más fuerte que cualquier otra sensación.

Ella temía que aquella tristeza estuviera convirtiéndose en la fuerza dominante en su vida, aún más fuerte que su amor por él, y por eso, tenía miedo de acercársele, tenía miedo de averiguar la verdad. Finalmente, Hinata decidió levantarse y enfrentarlo.

– Naruto – Llamó suavemente Hinata. Ella casi quiso reír al ver a través de su byakugan que el dudaba en darle la cara. Finalmente, él entendió que lo mejor sería enfrentarla, por lo que bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba y se mostró ante ella.

– Hola Hinata – dijo Naruto quien se frotó la nuca. Hinata sabía que este era una especie de manía que él usaba cada vez que se ponía nervioso, por lo que decidió continuar en silencio para evitar incomodarlo aún más.

– Nos encontramos nuevamente – dijo él torpemente. – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? está oscuro, deberías irte a casa– preguntó.

– Traía flores para Neji– dijo Hinata, quien no entendía por qué Naruto fingía sorpresa. Después de todo, ella sabía que la había seguido en varias oportunidades.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó Naruto un poco más serio. Por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Fue entonces que Hinata entendió el verdadero contenido de su pregunta. ¿Por qué visitas todos los días a Neji? ¿por qué lo haces en la noche, cómo una especie de alma en pena? ¿ por qué no me hablas cómo solías hacerlo? ¿acaso ya no me quieres?.

– Yo… – comenzó Hinata con la voz quebrada mientras miraba los ojos azules de Naruto – yo… – repitió. Naruto y Hinata nunca tuvieron grandes y extensas conversaciones, pero ella sabía que todas sus interacciones estaban cargadas con un especial significado.

.

.

.

.

.

_parecía que sus pensamientos estuvieren interconectados_

.

.

.

.

Él no podía decir que su relación con Hinata era simplemente superficial. Todo lo contrario, algunos de los más grandes eventos en su vida habían estado marcados por su presencia, por sus palabras y sus acciones, aquel combate con Neji durante los exámenes chunin, su conversación poco después, la muerte de Neji, su breve encuentro en la guerra, y por su puesto, la batalla contra Pein.

– ¿Tu?– preguntó Naruto, quien se moría por una respuesta.

– Es lo más cercano que tengo a hablar con él – dijo Hinata tras una larga pausa. Naruto se dio cuenta de que tan difícil fue para ella decir aquello. Sus labios se veían temblorosos y su voz se escuchaba carrasposa y entrecortada.

– ¿Por qué lo visitas todos los días?– preguntó Naruto.

– Naruto, ¡tu me estás siguiendo!– dijo ella acusadoramente.

– Yo pregunté primero– la interrumpió Naruto, quien deseaba obtener una verdadera respuesta. – ¿Por qué lo visitas todos los días?

– Me siento menos triste cuando me siento y pretendo que puedo hablar con él– dijo Hinata. Fue entonces que Naruto se sintió verdaderamente confundido, y él odiaba esa sensación.

– ¿Hablar? – preguntó Naruto – Tu nunca hablas con él, tan sólo te sientas y permaneces en silencio.

– Naruto– contestó suavemente mientras daba un paso en frente – creo que debería irme, es tarde – Hinata trató de avanzar al lado de Naruto para salir de aquel lugar, pero él tomó firmemente su antebrazo. Ella haló fuertemente, pero él no la dejó ir. Naruto Uzumaki era conocido por su terquedad, y ella no se iría de allí sin darle una verdadera explicación.

– Realmente, quiero marcharme– dijo Hinata.

– ¿Qué es lo qué te sucede? – insistió Naruto – ¿por qué no me dices nada?.

– ¡Ya déjame!– exclamó Hinata molesta. Los dos se sorprendieron, jamás le había levantado la voz a Naruto, por lo que él la dejó ir enseguida.

– Lo lamento– dijo Hinata avergonzada haciendo una leve reverencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se sintió culpable enseguida. Pero, ¿cómo podría explicarle a Naruto lo que sentía, si ni siquiera lo entendía ella misma? . Lo único que sabía era que se sentía triste, pero no era esa melancolía casi poética que se veía en las películas o se leía en los libros de poemas. Aquella tristeza era un sentimiento casi sucio, demasiado mundano como para ser poético, demasiado caótico para ser romántico.

Su tristeza no era un asunto de esa melancolía azul, era más bien marrón, cómo si toda su vida transcurriera en medio de una caótica piscina de barro. Era una tristeza de platos sucios acumulándose en su mesa de noche, de días enteros sin ducharse o salir a entrenar, porque no podía encontrar las fuerzas, de sonrisas falsas y sueños en los que ella era atravesada por aquellas ramas que terminaron con la vida de Neji, sueños en los que ella se sentía satisfecha de morir.

Pero Hinata no podía explicarle aquello a Naruto. Él ya pensaba que era rara, y no quería si quiera imaginar que sentiría si le contara aquella situación. Naruto ya tenía suficientes problemas con el asunto de la aldea, y ella no podía ser la culpable de aumentarlos.

Los días pasaron, y Hinata no dejó su costumbre de visitar a Neji durante las primeras horas de la noche. En algunas ocasiones, ella iba sola, en otras no. Hinata sabía que Naruto la seguía y la miraba con preocupación desde un árbol cercano. Ella no tenía la menor idea de lo qué debía hacer. Él tenía una naturaleza obsesiva, no era del tipo de personas que dejaran las cosas pasar, y ella tenía el feo presentimiento de que se estaba comenzando a obsesionar con esto.

Lo anterior no significaba que Naruto no le hablara, todo lo contrario, solían encontrarse durante el día con bastante regularidad, en misiones, en Ichiraku y mientras hacían compras. Hinata se sentía cómoda cuando él estaba a su lado, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones no compartían más que un cómodo silencio.

– Muchos shinobi han solicitado su retiro desde la guerra – comentó Naruto un día mientras avanzaban por el sector comercial de la aldea. – Al parecer, muchos querían retirase desde finalizada la guerra, y la disminución de fuerzas solicitada por el señor feudal fue la perfecta oportunidad– dijo. Naruto no solía lucir tan serio, era evidente que el asunto le causaba inquietud.

– Muchos están cansados de la guerra, muchos no quieren seguir peleando– respondió Hinata.

– Kakashi dice que no le importa que se retiren, que esto le disminuye los problemas de tener que elegir quien se queda y quien se va. Él tenía que reducir las fuerzas, y hay muchos que están haciendo su trabajo – prosiguió Naruto. – lo que realmente le preocupa es…

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Hinata.

– ¿Sabías que hay un alza en los índices de suicidios entre los shinobis activos? – preguntó Naruto.

– No, no lo sabía – contestó Hinata, a quien el hecho no la sorprendió.

– Kakashi le preocupa– dijo Naruto– él dice que aquellos que se retiran tienen vidas por delante, pero los suicidios son otro nivel. Él no tiene la menor idea de cómo debe manejar este asunto.

– Este tipo de cosas siempre suceden después de una gran guerra – dijo Hinata.

– Lo sé– contestó Naruto– supongo que Kakashi sólo está algo perturbado. Después de todo, ahora él es el líder de todos los shinobis de la aldea.

– Hinata– inició Naruto después de una corta pausa– sobre lo que hablamos el otro día en el cementerio.

– No tengo planes de suicidarme, si eso es lo que te preocupa– dijo. Hinata no entendió de donde salió aquel comentario, era tan sarcástico, tan agresivo, tan poco característico de ella, que parecía haber sido pronunciado por otra persona.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?– preguntó Naruto ligeramente molesto– sé que no debería traer el asunto a la conversación, pero no puedo evitarlo. Todos dicen que estoy loco, pero sé que algo te sucede, sé que hay algo mal en ti.

– ¿Has hablado de esto con otras personas? – peguntó Hinata casi ofendida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ventilar sus asuntos públicamente? Más aún, cuando ella había tratado de esconderlos casi obsesivamente.

– Yo… – dudó Naruto al ver que ella se encontraba molesta– sólo con Iruka sensei, y le pregunté a Kiba.

– Tengo que irme – dijo Hinata quien quería terminar de una vez con aquella conversación.

– Espera– dijo Naruto quien se cruzó en su camino– por favor, no te molestes conmigo.

– No estoy molesta– mintió Hinata – pero, debo ir a casa.

– ¿Por qué no me dices nada? – preguntó Naruto – ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? – la frustración era palpable en su tono de voz, por lo que Hinata tan sólo optó por escucharlo en silencio.

– Conseguir que me hables es tan difícil, nunca me dices nada. Tu sólo me hablas de lo realmente importante cuando nos encontramos en peligro de muerte, cuando nos encontramos en una de aquellas circunstancias que te pueden cambiar la vida– dijo Naruto aún más frustrado– pero siempre es sobre mi, sobre nuestro nindo, sobre todo lo demás, pero nunca me dices qué te sucede.

– Sé que estas triste– continuó Naruto más calmado – eso es evidente. Pero, no tengo la menor idea de cómo ayudarte, si tan sólo me dijeras que es lo que sucede, si tan sólo me hablaras acerca de lo que pasa contigo, tal vez yo podría…

– ¡Hey!– los interrumpió Ino quien se aproximaba a ellos en compañía de Chouji y Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto hubiera querido golpear algo o a alguien, no entendía como había sido posible que lo interrumpieran en aquel momento tan importante. Finalmente, había conseguido acorralar a Hinata, y decirle todo lo que le molestaba, pero lo habían interrumpido antes de lograr que ella se abriera.

– Vamos a ir a comer Barbacoa – continuó Ino amigablemente. – ¿Quieren ir con nosotros? – preguntó.

– Muchas gracias, pero me temo que me esperan en casa, será la próxima vez – dijo Hinata amablemente, regalándole a Ino una de sus pétreas sonrisas, las únicas que parecía tener para compartir en esos días.

– Oh– exclamó la chica – es una lástima, Hinata. Supongo que tendrá que ser la próxima vez.

Finalmente, Hinata logró escabullirse nuevamente. Naruto metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y la observó avanzar por las calles del sector comercial mientras se alejaba. Después, volteó su mirada hacía sus amigos. Puede que sus planes con Hinata se hubieran arruinado, pero aquello no significaba que pudiera descargar su frustración con el equipo de Asuma.

– Yo quiero ir con ustedes– dijo Naruto desanimado.

– ¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Ino sugerentemente– ¿Una cita, tal vez? – insistió.

– ¡Ha!– rió Naruto con sarcasmo – nada de eso.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru lo miraba de reojo. Él sabía que era inútil rehuir a la perceptiva mirada de su amigo. Probablemente, él ya había intuido que había algo mal en su interacción con Hinata.

Los cuatro ninjas caminaron hacía el restaurante favorito del equipo nueve, tomaron asiento y pidieron su orden. Naruto bebió su limonada de un solo trago. Hinata seguía en su mente. Últimamente, ella siempre estaba allí, y no sabía como hacer para que lo abandonara.

– Hinata y tu estaban peleando – dijo Shikamaru en un momento en el que Chouji e Ino se hallaban tan entretenidos bromeando y conversando con otros ninjas del lugar, que apenas repararían en su conversación.

– No estábamos exactamente “peleando”– corrigió Naruto.

– Ella estaba molesta– continuó Shikamaru mientras metía un trozo de carne en su boca– y no es fácil conseguir que Hinata Hyuga se moleste, mucho menos contigo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Naruto– ¿Por qué me trataría de una forma especial a mi?– dijo. Shikamaru volteó, lo observó con detenimiento y dejó salir una carcajada.

– Eres un idiota– dijo.

– No entiendo cuál es tu punto, Shikamaru – dijo Naruto quien se estaba cansando de nunca entender nada.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata? – dijo Shikamaru.

– Ella se comporta de una manera diferente, presiento que está triste, o algo parecido. Yo no sé que puedo hacer, ni cómo comportarme para que ella no se encuentre de esta manera. – dijo Naruto. – se molestó porque le confesé que le había pedido ayuda a Iruka – sensei.

– Es claro que Hinata Hyuga es una persona que valora su privacidad, es claro que no va a querer que ventiles sus asuntos con todos los miembros de la aldea. Es más, ella se molestaría si le dijeras que estás hablando conmigo– dijo Shikamaru mientras continuaba seleccionando con sus palillos el bocado que tomaría a continuación.

– Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Naruto frustrado- pero no tengo idea de qué debo hacer, quiero entender que le sucede, pero, sobre todo, quiero ayudarla.

– Tal vez tu no necesitas saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que le sucede, tal vez lo único que ella necesita es tiempo, y alguien con quien desahogarse. – dijo Shikamaru.

– ¿Desahogarse? – Preguntó - si ni siquiera quiere que le toque el tema. Ella no quiere hablar con nadie, ella simplemente no quiere hablar… – Naruto dejó su frase colgando en el aire, aquello había sido una verdadera epifanía.

– Gracias por tu ayuda, Shikamaru – dijo Naruto quien dejó un billete en la mesa y salió corriendo del restaurante ante la mirada estupefacta de sus compañeros.

Naruto cruzó las calles ahora desiertas del sector comercial de Konoha. Las tiendas estaban comenzando a cerrar sus puertas, pero si se daba prisa lo conseguiría. De repente, él llegó a una vidriera conocida. Naruto observó detenidamente el lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo había logrado, la tienda aún estaba abierta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata le dio un ultimo retoque al rojo de sus labios. Su kimono tradicional era hermoso, al igual que su tocado, pero, por alguna razón, no le despertaban el menor interés. Ella salió de su casa en compañía de Hanabi, quien parecía caminar sobre una nube ante la perspectiva de pasar la tarde como una niña normal.

– Dame dinero para jugar en los puestos, hermana – dijo Hanabi dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

– Esta bien– respondió Hinata quien puso un par de billetes en su mano. – pero no comas muchos dulces. Nos vemos a las diez en este mismo punto, si llegas tarde, le diré a papá– dijo. Hanabi rodó sus ojos poniéndolos en blanco, como buena pre adolecente rebelde que se respetara, le hacía saber que no apreciaba recibir ordenes.

– No es una broma, Hanabi Hyuga. Te espero a las diez, y te juro que habrá problemas si no lo haces– continuó Hinata mientras su hermana se alejaba entre los puestos.

– Está bien, está bien– contestó la chica dándole la espalda.

Hinata se alejó mientras murmuraba algo acerca de lo irritantes que eran los hermanos pequeños, y de cómo los chicos de ahora no respetaban a nadie. Ella vio a un par de miembros de su generación a la sombra de un gigantesco árbol del que colgaban faroles de colores. Hinata no podía creer que esta maravillosa escena se estuviera llevando a cabo a tan solo unos cuantos meses de la guerra. Era casi mágico que las personas pudieran ser tan felices luego de ser tan miserables.

Ella habló, comió y rió con sus amigos, mientras que Naruto le regalaba miradas disimuladas de tanto en tanto. Ya se había acostumbrado a que él hiciera aquello. Por alguna extraña razón, él parecía disfrutar mirándola. En principio, ella se había sentido cohibida, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptarlo, y a sonreírle de vuelta.

Naruto parecía ser más feliz cuando ella le hacía entender que notaba su mirada, y le regalaba una sonrisa, y a ella le encantaba complacerlo. Aquella silenciosa conversación continuó por una buena parte de la velada, mientras que los presentes se preparaban para el primer baile del festival.

Todos sus amigos se fueron diseminando alrededor del gigantesco árbol, mientras que los primeros bailarines ya se encontraban moviéndose al compás de la música. Fue entonces que Naruto se acercó a Hinata y se sentó en la banca en la que ella se encontraba reposando.

– Hola– saludó Naruto.

– Hola – respondió Hinata.

– ¿Aún estás molesta conmigo? – preguntó Naruto. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

– No debí contarle a nadie acerca de tus asuntos, debí saber que tu eres alguien que prefiere ser discreta. Lo lamento mucho– dijo Naruto mientras ella permanecía en silencio.

– Yo sólo quería entender, sólo quería ayudarte– murmuró– lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

– Naruto… – suspiró Hinata.

– Sé que no debí obligarte a que me dijeras nada, en especial, si no te sientes cómoda– continuó – es por esto que te compré esto– dijo Naruto mientras que le enseñaba un paquete en el que ella no había reparado.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Hinata.

– Es un regalo– contestó Naruto– sé que no soy muy inteligente, y no puedo entender lo que te sucede, tal vez por eso no te puedo ayudar. Pero, si no puedes hablar de aquello que te sucede, tal vez puedas escribir, tal vez si pones en papel todo lo que no puedes expresar, puedas sentirte un poco mejor.

Hinata abrió el paquete y encontró el cuaderno de cuero de cuero negro que había admirado en el sector comercial semanas antes. Ella pasó la palma de su mano lentamente para admirar la textura. Naruto nunca podría siquiera imaginarse cuanto significó aquel acto. No existían muchas personas que se hubieran sentido siquiera interesadas en lo que Hinata pudiera siquiera pensar o sentir, ni su padre, ni sus compañeros de equipo mostraron nunca tal empatía con ella.

Pero, aquí estaba este chico tonto, con una personalidad escandalosa y una naturaleza tan diferente a la de ella, mostrando interés, esforzándose al máximo por entender algo que le era imposible de comprender, algo que era completamente ajeno a su personalidad. Lo dicho, Naruto nunca sabría que tan importante y maravilloso había sido aquel gesto.

– No llores, por favor no llores, lo lamento, yo sólo pensé que… – dijo Naruto acongojado al darse cuenta de que ella lloraba.

– Gracias Naruto. – dijo Hinata quien levantó la mirada hacía él y le dedicó una sonrisa en medio de las lagrimas. Naruto le regaló una mirada confundida. Era claro que él seguía sin entender, pero, también era claro que se estaba esforzando.

Naruto colocó su mano en el rostro de Hinata, justo como ella lo hizo durante la guerra. Aquello no era todo, ambos lo sabían. Los dos se encontraban dando un primer paso, arriesgándose a participar del primer baile, la primera oportunidad de entenderse mutuamente, y esa era todo lo que necesitaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, hace mucho tiempo no escribía nada en este fandom. En realidad, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía en general. Hace unos días alguien me pidió que continuara uno de mis fics de frozen, lo voy a hacer, estoy trabajando en el pero también tenía esta historia casi al punto de publicarla, tan sólo me faltaba un poco, por lo que quise publicarla antes de seguir con ese fic. 
> 
> Este es el fic más personal que nunca he escrito, la idea de que el mundo adquiere un color marrón cuando se tiene depresión la sequé de un diario viejo que escribí hace algún tiempo, y de ahí partió todo. Espero que les haya gustado y que no duden en dejar un comentario o de agregarme a sus categorías. 
> 
> Por cierto, estoy buscando fics para leer, pero preferiblemente no AU, quiero cosas dentro del mundo de la serie, si alguien tiene una sugerencia se los agradecería. Adiós


End file.
